Warrior one-shots!
by Blacklily of AC
Summary: Fun random one-shots i made up! can have oc's! romance, humor, random stuff, you name it! just R&R Enjoy! Not for anyone under the age of 10 Rated M cause I want it.
1. OOLALA

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY YYY! Here is a random one-shot! R&R!**

Lionblaze was at Wal-Mart shopping for Cinderheart. Tomorrow was her birthday and he wanted to get her something. He went into the store and went into the women clothes place shop thingy part of Wal-Mart.

He went over to a rack of these weird looking things. They had like this vine that was attached to like half of boulders but they were hollow. There were two of the boulder things attached to the vine thing. **(If you guess what they are, you get a Lionblaze plushie!) **

So he plopped one in the cart.

Lionblaze kept walking around the lady's department, He saw these Dress's, but they looked a bit less fabric than what he's used to. So he plopped that into the cart as well.

He kept on walking when He noticed the toy isle. "BLUES CLUES!" Lionblaze ran up to a Blues Clues name-changer/Firemaker/Abonable snowman eater machine hot-wheeler.

"SHE'LL LOVE THIS!" and he put it in the cart and rushed to the cashier.

The cashier's name was 'Geographyblink' and he put the items on the belt.

"That will be 500.000 dollars," She said.

Lionblaze handed her a sheck and left.

Lionblaze came home with the things he bought Cinderheart,

"Cinderheart! Happy birthday!" He mewed as Cinderheart walked to him.

"OH Liomblaze!" She yelped as she ripped open the package….

"ITS WHAT I WANTED!" she screeched as she did a happy dance.

**R&R! If you get the answer to what the vine boulder things were, you get a Lionblaze plushie, COOKIES and a **Lionblaze ran up to a Blues Clues name-changer/Firemaker/Abonable snowman eater machine hot-wheeler.


	2. BOOBA MOUNTIN!

**One last story today! I made one and updated one like a hour ago so I am making one more one-shot! I love you people who Review and who are great! Please review and tell me who you want and where/what you want for my next one-shot! So! Please enjoy what you are about to read! And if you look and get bord in the middle of the story, (I do that a lot) just skip to the bottom of the page and type,, "I got bord…." Then type your review! **

**BEGIN! v (this is a OC)**

Dreamsoul's POV

Dreamsoul was in her house in Technoclan.

Her Tomfriend, Kinkscreen was at her house playing geon cube with her.

All of a sudden a vampitre sucked them into the real world of warriors. With clans they never herd of! Thunderclan, Shadowclan., ETC, ETC,

She found this green leafy stuff that smelled good.

She and Kinkscreen ate some and she began to see weird colors

"Kkkiiiinnnkkssscccrrrreeennn !" She slured

"Ggguunnnkk offf gggiiinger brreaaadd" he screeched and ran of into a tree and died.

Dreamsoul ran into the lake and died the end!

**Sorry this got boring and the other thing in my last chapter:**

**Vine bolder things, they were bra's! lol**

**Sandtail, you get:**

**Lionblaze plushie, COOKIES and a Blues Clues name-changer/Firemaker/Abonable snowman eater machine hot-wheeler! That's yours!**

**Thank you! I may not be updating for a while **** sorry!**


	3. gathering

**Ok, I'm bored. Sorry I haven't posted! My computer is broken. And yes, everyone who reviewed gets credit! Ya'll get….cookies! YEAH!**

**So, Sorry about my lame chapter 2. I hope this one will be more funny!**

**Here we go!**

…*****…****…..0000…: )))))…..{{{[[

It was a dark night, the star's where sparkling as the clans where having a gathering.

"Today, Shadowclan has had a visitor!" Blackstar called.

The other clan's gasped, for shadowclan to have visitors is rare.

Bramblestar cleared his throat as he took a step forward.

"Blackstar, what visitor must you speak about?" He mewed.

Blackstar was smiling like a maniak, and so was his clan.

"Oh, are visitor, my dear Bramblestar, was…."

All of a sudden, a giant Ice cream bar jumped out of the foreest. Cats screeched, but shadowclan ran up to it and took huge bites out of the ice cream bar.

All of a sudden, the Ice cream bar started singing, "Im sexy and I know it" With a pretty good voice.

The clans started dancing crazily, as Lionblaze screeched with fright. All the she-cats from the clans ran over to lionblaze to check out how sexy he was when he was scared.

Jayfeather coughed and the ice cream cone shut up, along with all the cats dancing.

"Lets play, sing it!" He screeched. All the clans yowled in agreement as jayfeather called up, Crowfeather.

"NO!" Leafpool screeched as crowfeather winked at her.

Jayfeather whisperd something in his ear, then he started singing, Milkshake with a scratchy voice.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge….' All of a sudden, the moon was blocked by a cloud and a booming voice screemed, "SHUT THAT HORRIBLE VOICE UP!"

Crowfeather was silent.

Jayfeather sighed and Mistystar walked up.

"Now, lets play the forest games! Willowshine, sector 6, Sandstorm sector 4, Foxleap sector 8…."

Soon every cat was dead.

THE END!


	4. ATTENTION

**Due to medical issues, Blacklily00, has not been able to update her stories for the past 6 months. We are very very srry. please be a bit more patient.**

**Thank you,**

**The little writing voices inside Blacklily00's head.**

_**For complaining people who think this would be against the rules:**_

ELMO APPEARED AND EVERYONE DIED THE END.


End file.
